Crossing Paths Again
by ReadersConscious
Summary: Isabella Swan, Goddess of War and Mate to Major Jasper Whitlock, God of war returns after fifty years to find nothing but betrayal, lies and heartbreak. Can Jasper win her back when she turns into the ice queen and can he keep her from falling for one of the most ruthless Vampire kings. Caius Volturi?
1. Surprise, My Mate

**Chapter Song: My Love By: SIA**

_Today you will sleep away  
You will wait for me, my love_

Now I am strong (now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had, and now I am whole.

My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, look what you can do.  
I am mending, I'll be with you.

You took my hand, added a plan,  
You gave me your heart.  
I asked you to dance with me.

You loved honestly,  
Gave what you could release.  
Ah oh.

**_SIA FURLER_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Fifty years. It had been Fifty years since I'd last seen my mate, the love of my life. I was so deeply saddened by the time I'd lost with him. My heart breaking every single, agonizing second I pent away from him. It had me wondering if he'd felt the same. He was after all The God Of War, he seemed to deal with his emotions a little less futile.

He tried to be strong and brave for everyone. Looking back, people who knew nothing about me would think I'd lost my mind. Though everyone who knew of me or shall we say _my _past knew. They just knew I'd gone into overdrive trying to find my mate, who'd escaped with his brother and sister by venom. I was so sad, we were now on our way to Forks, Washington to confront a bunch of animal drinkers.

Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri sat in the far back of the plane on a luxurious couch. They'd been arguing for hors on who would get to kill the Cullen's first. Of course Jane just wanted the human and Edward. She wanted to kill the human slowly in front of Edward because she knew he'd want to fight back. I however, never liked Humans.

Ever since my human life. They were disgusting creatures, whom were severely naive and all the more horrible to be around. How the Cullen coven could stand it was beyond me. I sighed, not needing to of course. I was used to it by now, I was however in-tuned with my human side. It helped me from panicking, though it didn't stop the heartbreaking despair I was left with.

Caius put his hand over mines, in an attempt to be comforting. I rest my head on his shoulder, inhaling deeply. He smelt of cinnamon and spice. Very manly. It got to me every time. He was my best friend, besides Charlotte, Peter and Jasper my mate of course. I knew he loved me, he'd had his mate an arms length away. Never touching her for some reason, he thought it disrespectful to touch her when his thoughts were clearly pertained to me.

"What's got you do dazed?" He questioned, his tone husky. He was so protective with me, I knew it would only cause problems _when _I saw my Jasper again. Because I knew I would be seeing the man I loved. I had eternity after all, endless years, decades, centuries and millenniums.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to get this over with" I said. Jane eyed me grinning, madly.

"Amen, to that" She said, everyone chuckled. Jane however hated the Cullen's with a passion. Out of respect for Aro, she kept her hate for Carlisle buried deeply inside of her. I eyed Aro and Marcus, they were smirking at Caius. Caius was the most ruthless, vicious vampire known to vampires. Not as bad as me and Jasper but near there.

He wasn't known for a soft side. I of course was the only one able to bring it out of him. Not even Athenodora could I hated her with all my might. She was horrible, and not in the ruthless, wicked way. She was completely vain and spoiled. I was shocked Caius was mated to her, he always seemed to want to throw her through a wall.

Once the plane landed, there was a limo awaiting for us to carry us to our hotel in Port Angeles. Forks was to small, so we had to go a town over to find a hotel we liked. After settling in and unpacking Aro told us we needed to head to the meeting place. The Cullen's were supposedly waiting for us. As we inched closer I felt a pull inside me.

It was so familiar, if my heart could beat it would be beating insanely fast. We stopped in front of seven Cullen's and a human. The human of course had dark hair, dark eyes and glasses. She was most likely unpopular at their school. I looked in front of her, Edward Cullen the mind reader stood, protectively. Next to him was A bear like man, then was a busty blonde who by the way she looked was just as vain and arrogant as Athenodora. Next to her stood a fair-haired woman, next to her stood a tall man with blonde hair whom I knew from the photo in Aro's office as Carlisle. Next to him stood a pixie-like girl with cropped black hair, she was short and petite. The last Cullen caught my eye.

He had beautiful blonde hair and golden eyes, his features perfect. I could make out the makings of some scars on his neck, he looked just as sexy as the day I'd last seen him. The golden color of his eyes adding to his features. I knew there was a reason I'd switched to animal blood. I was about to run to him when I saw the pixie touching him. Her arm wrapped around his waist protectively.

"Carlisle" Aro started. I rolled my eyes, he was always so menacing. He was to coy with them and I hated it. I felt if you disliked someone just show it outright, there was no need to pretend.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus" He greeted, his eyes locked with mines. "It seems one of your Guard is an animal drinker?" He observed.

"I am not a Guard" I spat. I hated being referred to them, of course I loved them all. Well I liked them to an extent, I loved Caius though. They were still somewhat too annoying for my tastes.

"And who may I ask are you?" Edward glared at me, I smirked. My eyes switching to his.

"Bella, who may I ask is the _lovely _human you have behind you?" My tone filled with venom. I had my shield up, I knew Jasper would try to manipulate my emotions. I knew just by looking at the pixie bitch what he'd done and I was angry, but I had other matters to deal with.

"Angela" Came the human's mouse like response. I rolled my eyes distastefully.

"Bella, would you mind?" Aro gestured towards Edward. I sighed, staring into his eyes. My eyes darkening, they all stared at me in shock. All except Jasper.

I saw it all, the day Angela walked past Edward he got a whiff of her scent and was automatically on edge and intrigued by her.

"Hmm" I giggled, I turned my gaze to the vampire kings. "It seems Angela hear is the lovely Edward's singer" I said, amusement clear in my tone.

"We know" Snapped the pixie. I glared at her.

"Did you also know, he doesn't love her?" I questioned.

"Yes he does!" Came Angela's response. I know knew all the Cullen's names thanks to Alice, the pixie.

"Mhmm..." I said, tilting my head. "He loves your scent, doesn't it mess with your minds the fact he won't change her?"

"No!" Esme, the mother of the family cried. She was shaking, her eyes filled with venom.

"Blood lust is a very powerful thing. It makes you instinctive to your nature. But when it's the blood of the one whom was made for you to divulge in lets just say it drives you to crazy lengths" I said. I could sense the human's fear.

"Bella?" I snapped my head over to Jasper's. I glared at him, knowing it would most likely anger his Major side. I was pissed, I chose to ignore him for the time being.

"I'll put this plain and simple, It's either change the girl or kill her" I said. Aro, nodded at me in gratitude. Marcus looked uninterested and Caius's face was hard, no doubt glaring at Jasper.

"Who the hell do you think you are dishing our ultimatums?" The pixie screeched. I glared at her, this one even more murderous than before.

"She's our _lovely _adversary" Aro said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him playfully.

"Hmm... and what do your mates think?" Alice says. Caius was more than livid. I turned to face him, shaking my head. I wanted Alice for myself, maybe not today but I did.

"I don't open my legs for other people who have _mates_" I spat. "I have way more class"

"Now, Edward what are you going to do?" He looked angry. I knew he wanted to drain Angela, he wouldn't want anyone else to.

"Neither!" He roared. Jasper growled at him, causing the Cullen's to stare at him.

"What if you were the one to change her or kill her?" Jane hissed. I sent a warning look her way and she narrowed her gaze. The human shook with fright.

"Don't worry, you have sixty days to agree." I said.

"Thank you" Carlisle said. I nodded.

"That's not fair!" Alice screeched. She glared daggers at me. "She deserves to have the life she wants" Caius spoke up, apparently having had enough.

"You Ms. Alice. Might do well to stop disrespecting Bella with your tone and disgusting things you call eyes" He said, everyone but the people on my side were besides themselves. Caius never publicly stood up for anyone, or protected anyone.

"I'll overlook that seeming you're all coming into this whole scenario blind" I said.

"May we ask why?" Rose, the busty blonde said. I knew from Alice and Edward's memories it was totally unlike her to ask permission for anything. I could tell she respected me, maybe not alot but somewhat.

"I am after all the Goddess of war" I said.

"What?" Carlisle said.

"You've had to have known the myths were true when you met _Jasper_" Glaring at my mate, oh was he in trouble.

"We-"

"You've never heard of me being his mate, because he never spoke of me to any of you" I said. I looked at Alice. "Yes, I know you couldn't see me in your visions. I'm a shield among other things. By the way stop relying so heavily on your gifts its nauseating"

"Well, that settles it. We'll be staying in the area for a few days before returning to Volterra. Bella of course will be staying and attending school with the younger Cullen's. As well as exacting some _things_" I huffed. I was going to make life a living hell for my mate and that pixie bitch before even entertaining the thought of allowing him to reclaim me.

They spun on their heels. Caius stood by my side. Jasper looked pissed, he was shaking and I knew the major wanted so bad to make an appearance.

"Isabella" He growled, I mated his glare. I was not going to be submissive for him, not after finding out he'd betrayed me.

"Control the Major, Jasper. Wouldn't want to scare _your_ family now would you?" I spat. "The Submissive is gone, as for the major. I will gladly match him with the Captain" I spat. He scoffed, knowing I wouldn't not unless things got to out of control.

I chanced a look at Esme. Feeling sympathy for her, my physical shield was down but my mental and blocker was still up. "I'm sorry for your pain" I said, shocking Caius. He quickly took my hand in his and we were off. We went straight for the Canadian border. I was pissed! to say the least.

"Isabella" I loved the way my name rolled of his tongue.

"How fucking dear he!" I screamed.

"How dear he!" I kicked a huge tree down. "I'm his mate! His fucking mate! and he slept with another woman and had the nerve to repeatedly do it!" I was beyond seething. I'd never once betrayed Jasper. I was respectful and loyal. He'd slept with that pixie bitch. It hurt so bad, it was so fucking painful...

"Isabella" He purred, when I'd destroyed nearly everything in sight. His arms captured my waist. His eyes lustful.

I turned in his hold and kissed him, grabbing him closer to me. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth. Taking all my frustrations out on him, he didn't seem to mine in fact he loved it. He loved it so much, I could feel his erection pressing into me. I ran my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair, tugging lightly. He let out a guttural groan.

Pressing me into a huge boulder. He hitched my legs over his hips and dominated the kiss. His tongues running over every inch of my mouth, I let out a moan. Touching his clothed chest. My eyes shut, I pulled him even closer. A shock of energy ran through me, it wasn't as powerful as Jasper's but it was there. Making me want more. I pulled away after nearly thirty minutes of sucking each other's faces.

"I should..." I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry. That was honestly despicable what Jasper did. Of course, I have Athenodora. But you know how we are. I'd never want her as anything more than what I have to have her for. Meaning the closeness and exactness.

**JPOV**

Seeing my beautiful mate had made me extremely elated. I'd missed her, the fire in her eyes as she dealt with my dear brother. I didn't like the way Alice nor Edward spoke to her. It was disrespectful and upsetting. I was filled with guilt of what transpired between myself and Alice. She'd only taken one look and she knew.

I could feel how she felt, her shield couldn't change that no matter how hard she tried. She felt like she'd been cheated, the pain feeling like her limbs being torn off or being bitten by another vampire. I felt disgusted with myself for the pain she was feeling. It was my fault. I was just so upset, I'd slipped and Alice was there to pick up the pieces.

When I'd seen Caius I felt the Major stir within me, I myself was angry as well as jealous. I could feel the love,lust and protectiveness he felt for her. What made me even more pissed was the way Bella looked at him. Then she glared at me with such anger and hate it pissed me off even more. She was shutting everyone but that bastard out.

I knew nothing had ever happened between them, but I could still feel the closeness they shared. It angered me. I was seething, Edward's dumb ass just had to bring the human back with us. She should have been at home,but no the jackass wanted her here to be safe.

"Jasper" Alice screeched. That was it, The major burst out of me, I had her my the throat and pressed against the wall snarling at her.

"Don't you fucking dear!" I growled. I could feel her emotions, there was always something that irked me. "You've done enough. You're not my mate Alice. I owe nothing to you. We both know that, and don't think you're getting off for the disrespect you've shown my mate" I barked. I could feel everyone's fear.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Major" I snapped my head in his direction glaring at him. "Bella's private and it should have been a given. You've heard the rumors, you just never believed them and I didn't speak on them because it's more of Bella's story to tell" I spat.

"Jasper" Esme scolded me.

I sighed, throwing Alice across the room. She skidded to a halt, flying into the wall and landing face first onto the floor.

"I'm sorry" I grumbled, the major disappearing. "This whole thing is frustrating. What I did to Bella? On top of that Caius seemed more than willing to offer her comfort. This is all so fucking stressful" I sat on the couch. Everyone taking a seat. They all made sure to keep a distance.

"She's gorgeous" Rose said, smiling at me. I stared at her, as did we all. "What?"

"You-" I shook my head.

"I don't know something about her..." She trailed off. I nodded, knowing what she meant. She gave me the bitch brow. "She's going to torture you... and you two Alice" She smirked, knowingly.

"I wouldn't be so presumptuous" Bella said, waltzing in with Jane whom was exceedingly happy. Jane was eying the human, Bella raised her brow and she frowned. "Jane"

"Fine" She said.

I stared at my mate, she was even more sexy, radiant and beautiful. I'd missed her so much. The burning desire to cast her over my shoulder and claim her was forever on my mind. I felt something from one Edward Cullen. I glared at him, from the pictures of her naked on all fours was obviously in his mind.

"Get out of my mind pervert" I growled. He narrowed his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"The shape shifters seem to be in a frenzy. They _tried _to attack Aro and Marcus. However pathetically. You might want to key them in on respect before an example is made out of one or all of them." She said, bluntly. "After all, Jane had a go at them, but I'd love a turn."

"Sorry, we'll deal with it" He said. Bella nodded. Jane's phone buzzed, we all stared at her as she looked at it.

Jane looked severely pissed off. Never had she been so angry.

"Jane?" Bella said. She stared at Bella.

"It seems Caius is still upset with you, he's disfigured my brother" She said, her anger aside as she respectfully answered Bella.

"Anything else?" She questioned.

"Aro and Marcus are fighting with him. He's practically destroyed the hotel room, smashing Felix through the wall and sending Demetri in a frenzy" Bella huffed.

"Send for Heidi and Renata. Have Felix help Alec and take Aro and Marcus away from the hotel. I'll deal with him" She demanded. I couldn't help but get aroused at the way she spoke. It reminded me of our happier days in the south.

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow" Bella shrugged, before her and Jane were off. It took everything in me not to follow her right then and there.

"Who'd have thought Caius would care for anyone but himself" Emmett chuckled. He froze when I glared at him.

"Watch it"

"Why is Caius angry?" I asked, knowing he'd read Jane's mind. He sighed.

"Bella has a mate. One she hasn't seen in fifty years. He's in love with her. He's basically disowned Athenodora. Oh and He seems to have had many occasions with Bella. Always ending in the respectful result of her loyalty to you" There, that's what made me feel all the more guilty.

"Jasper..." Esme said, as she sobbed dryly into Carlisle's chest.

"You fucking bastard" Rosalie spat.

Alice whom was angry finally spoke up. "So you're just going to disown me once you've gotten what you've wanted?" She barked. I sped up and towered over her. My face inches from hers.

"I've never gotten what I've wanted as long as I've been away from Bella" I spat. She shivered from the anger I was throwing her way.

"I have never and never will love you, Alice. Get it through your head. The only reason we fucked was because I was weak and you know it. I'd slipped up and you manipulated me at my lowest point when I was self-loathing myself!"

"Alice" Both Carlisle, Esme and Emmett gasped. They were shocked their perfect little daughter could even be capable of things like so.

"We've been together for the last two decades. Are you telling me I've manipulated for twenty years?" She spat right back.

"No, I take full responsibility. I was so fucking out of my mind to hurt my mate as such but don't expect it to happen again" I snapped.

"I'm going to see Bella" I said to no one in particular. It was clear the human had long since been forgotten.

**BPOV**

As soon as the hotel had been cleared out and everyone from Volterra had left. I entered Caius's room.

"Caius" I growled. He sat on the bed, glaring at me.

"Isabella" God, he was seriously making it hard for me to be loyal to Jasper. My mate and I hadn't been with each other in fifty years, our bond was extremely painful but it had still weakened. It wouldn't be whole again until we had claimed each other again, but Caius wasn't helping.

"Stop acting like a child!" I growled, sitting before him on my knees. Our faces inches apart, I stared at him.

"Oh, excuse me? Am I making things hard on your reconnecting with your mate?" The venom laced in his voice had me wet. It was freaking torture, not only did I want Caius. I was pissed at myself for wanting him. Now that I was faced with Jasper's betrayal, I could feel the bond weakening.

"Caius..." I grumbled. He flipped me onto my back, his body covering mines.

"I can smell your arousal Bella." He said, knowingly. "Just let him go, he's already slept with someone else. All it would take was for you to sleep with me and you'd be free to love me the way I love you without feeling the pull towards him" He trailed his lips against my earlobes. He slowly moved his hands down my hips to slide underneath my underwear.

Did I want to be free of Jasper? No! As much as I hated him and was pissed at him I couldn't betray him. I couldn't let him go, he was mines. He was the love of my life. Pull or not. Betrayal or not.

"Caius no..." I whimpered, as he dove his finger into my center. I groaned, thrashing my head to the side. It had been so long since I'd indulged in my natural born instincts. I bit my lip, willing myself to control my arousal.

"No!" I snapped, shoving him. Sending him flying into the wall.

"Isabella" He purred.

"I can't..."

"You meant you won't" He was playing a dangerous game and I didn't want to hurt him. I loved him, he was my best friend.

"I-"

"Save it!" He snapped, storming out.

I slapped my hands to my face, groaning. This was frustrating. I had many different views on all of this. Caius wasn't all that right. The bond could never be broken, but I could sleep with someone else. Of course my mate would be severely pissed off and most likely kill Caius as well as dominate me.

Speaking of which...

"What Jasper" I said, I wasn't in the mode for anymore fighting.

"You're sad, upset, defeated, confused and frustrated" I inhaled deeply, sitting up I stared at him. I could see his eyes were fixed on my cleavage. I fixed my shirt, staring into his golden eyes.

"Jasper..." He came closer, pulling me onto his lap. I had the urge to throw him through a window.

"Bella, we both know you'll cave eventually. You haven't all the facts, and though I have no excuse for what I've done. I am sorry" I could feel myself growing tired of my anger for him. To be honest I was pissed for him sleeping the that bitch Alice but more pissed with Alice. She knew he had a mate, whether from the past or future. She knew I was out there.

"I'll admit I am pissed at you but I'm angry with Alice. With the first intimate touch she'd feel it. She'd know and yet she never stopped. She didn't factor me into the equation and for that I will destroy her" My eyes flashed.

"I understand but you're my mate" He said, his face calm. I knew he was angry with me.

"Me being your mate didn't stop you from burying your cock nine inches deep into that bitch!" I snarled. He went to take a calming breath when he smelt it. His eyes darkened and by the look on his face I could tell I was now in the presence of Major Whitlock.

"What. The. Fuck!" He growled, his eyes burning into mines.

"Don't!" I spat. "Don't you fucking dare!"

He glared at me, his instincts telling him to dominate.

"Don't fucking class me in the same error with you and that bitch! You fucked Alice continually! I however managed to stay without sex and orgasms for fifty fucking years! I had to deal with getting horny and riled up because of the fucking Guard going at it like rabbits as well as Aro and Sulpicia! Caius wasn't the exception. No matter how hard he proved to me the depth his love reached, I wouldn't budge because I fucking loved you and I was loyal to you!" I screamed.

"It felt like a fucking slap to the face and a fucking fuck you! I expected you to at least push her away but to actually fucking sleep with her? I know you're an empath and the fucking lust and sick infatuations would get to you and you'd snap but what about my _gifts_? I had it worse! I actually suffered worse than you did and I still managed to keep my legs closed!"

"I admit I feel lust and love for Caius. He's my best friend and I love him. He's always been there for me for the past forty-eight years. He's unclaimed his mate for me!" I was so close to having the Captain make an appearance. "And you want to know what's the most fucked up thing of this all?"

He stared at me.

"I still love you! I can't bring myself to fully give myself to Caius!" I said, in a whisper. He growled at me, I could feel his anger and jealousy through the bond.

"I was more than willing to jump into your arms when I found you Jasper. For the past fifty years that is all I've ever wanted!" I spoke softly. I shook my head. "But now... I don't even know what to do nor how to feel anymore. All I know is I can't betray you and it kills me inside to know that you could. We both know I'll end up having reclaim you as well as you reclaiming me. But who knows when that will be" I muttered. Suddenly feeling his guilt, remorse, and regret.

Good at least he regretted what he'd done. I was going light on him and he knew that. I wouldn't be so easy on Alive though. No, she'd understand the full extent of my power. I was going to destroy her and torture her. I doubted anything else could make me want to kill her as much as I wanted to right now.

"I-"

"Come live with me." He said. I blinked. "The Cullen's seem to like you. The exception being Edward and Alice but no one gives a shit. The majority of the house wants you there, it's your right"

"No it's not..." I swallow. "They're not my coven"

"Who is your coven?"

"People I trust and love with all of me. People who haven't betrayed or hurt me" I looked away. He had to know how I felt, he had to feel a hundred times worse before I'd even think about accepting him with open arms. I wasn't Alice and I damn sure wasn't a normal vampire's female mate. He knew I could dish out revenge like a motherfucker.

I was after all his superior during the southern wars. I was even more powerful than him and he knew it. He also knew I would never kill him. Maybe hurt him and rough him up a bit but I'd never go for the kill.

"Just please?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Not right now... Thanks to C- Marcus and Aro had the Guard pick up things to start reconstructing a house for me. They should finish it by tomorrow afternoon. I have to go check in with them anyway" I shrugged.

"Why, they aren't your coven?"

"No, but I do feel for them. They may be annoying with the exception of C- well him. But they're nice to be around and I've been with them for forty-five years. I know next to everything about them." I said. He nodded, kissing my head. I exhaled, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I love you Bells" He helped me to my feet and with that he left. I headed towards my Volterra friends. They were by the house site. Marcus was seated on a throne looking glum, his chin in the palm of his hands. Aro was shouting orders left and right. I shook my head, he'd make one hell of an interior decorator. Caius was on a huge boulder, his legs to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

I decided to take a seat next to him.

"I am sorry. If anything I feel horrible for the way I've acted with you. I shouldn't have flung you into the wall. I apologize for the way things escalated between us. It was reckless and I should have been in control of myself. I don't expect you to forgive me fully, but I hope you don't close yourself off and fully hate me" I whispered. I left him to hunt.

**JPOV**

I knew Bella was just teaching me a lesson. She wouldn't stop until she'd felt satisfied with the ending result. I could swear on anything it was better than what she could have done. She was capable of some heavy shit and whether the family realized or not they needed to.

Angela was asleep in Edward's room everyone included Alice was in the living room waiting for me. I sat in the arm chair and clasped my hands together leaning forward.

"She's pissed. I can surely tell you that, she's hanging by a thin thread and the fact you're pissed at her Alice isn't helping. She has full right to be angry. You on the other hand have no right. You knew I had a mate, you've always known and the fact that you actually disrespected her hasn't lightened her mood." I said, staring at no one in particular.

"Bella's a very dangerous vampire. Way more than Major could ever be and she doesn't take disrespect lightly. She has many gifts, as she referred to earlier. She could dismember and kill anyone without so much as the flick of her wrist. She's angry and I'm fully taking her punishment. Because I know for fact she's teaching me a lesson." Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Edward looked shocked. Alice rolled her eyes.

I slammed my hand on the table.

"This isn't a fucking joke Alice!" I snapped. "You're testing her and you'll end up in ashes before you can even fucking blink. She's not to be messed with. You may think she's not dangerous but she is. Did you see how the Volturi acted around her? She has them wrapped around her finger, because they know their place with her"

"You're playing a dangerous game and I won't miss you in the slightest if you keep showing emotions as you are" I said through gritted teeth. "Bella will torture you, which you more than deserve for how you regarded her but if you bait her anymore she'll destroy you" I warned.

"She can't!" Esme choked out. Carlisle frowned, shaking his head.

"Jasper, you need to control her if she'll be living her" Carlisle said.

"You need to control Alice. She's pouring off amusement and she's basically baiting Bella. She knows Bella can feel her emotions due to her being my mate. She's purposely doing this to her" I spat.

"Alice!" Esme said, looking at her daughter.

"Is this true?" Carlisle said. Alice's eyes filled with venom. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not fair! I love him! He made me fall in love with him! Twenty years! Twenty fucking years and now he drops me and I'm not allowed to feel hurt? The amusement was merely because Jasper actually acts as if our time meant nothing when I know for fact it did!" She spat.

Carlisle and Esme moved to comfort her. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm giving you this warning one last time. Do not try that in front or by Bella. She will not deter from killing you and I can't say I'd care anymore. You're acting so innocent and it seriously pisses me off. I don't think our time means nothing. You brought me to the Cullen's and for that I am grateful, you were my voice of reason to keep me on track but other than that you're nothing but a manipulative bitch and I won't be sorry if my mate loses her cool for what you're continually doing!" I said.

"She has no room to judge! I saw her when she let her shield down! She was planning on sleeping with Caius, like the little whore she is she was about to spread her legs moments after finding the so called love of her life. Fucking hypocritical bitch" She sneered. I didn't even get a chance to react before Rosalie flew over to Alice, knocking Esme and Carlisle back. She bitch slapped Alice, shoving her into the wall.

"Don't ever speak of her like that! She's more of a sister than you'll ever be. You may have Carlisle and Esme fooled but not me, I'm finally glad Jasper sees it" She scoffed.

Carlisle and Esme were long gone, he'd taken her miles away to one of the cottages to check his mate for any damages. He was over protective, he hadn't heard Rose.

"Rose?" Emmett questioned. She threw Alice to the ground.

"Yes, monkey man?"

"Why're you defending Bella?"

"Because if I was ever in her position I'd feel and react the same way. No offense Jasper but you deserve what she's tossing at you. I respect you even more for taking it like a man" She smiled, curtly before dragging Emmett upstairs. Edward had been silent the whole time, Alice left the house in a hissy fit. It was better for all of us anyway.

"She's quite the extraordinary vampire" He complimented. I nodded.

"Yes, I know" I said.

"You do realize she'll give you even worse hell tomorrow right?"

I sighed. "Yes" I answered, heading to my room. It was the one place Alice nor anyone was allowed. They'd only ever stayed by my door, never actually entering. I took my privacy very seriously and left the entrance for Bella and Bella alone.

**BPOV**

After Heidi and Renata arrived. Me and Jane brought them up to speed on the events that had happened. I decided to tease Jasper, and stir jealousy in him. I wouldn't use Caius that was a low blow and I loved Caius to much to use him like that.

I dressed in a white dress shirt that went to 3/4 sleeves, stopping below my elbow. A tan mini skirt, black slim belt with a gold buckle on top of the mini skirt. a gray and black blazer/coat with a black bad with a gold cross body chain. My shirt was tucked in and my hair was curled in small ringlets going all the way down my back. I wore black and gold booties.

Aro ordered me a temporary black Audi A4, I drove towards the school. Bidding farewell to the working vampires. I'd arrived just five minutes before the bell rang, hoping out the car. I could sense the Cullen's watching me and more importantly my mate. I could feel his lust through our bond. It took everything in me not to break out laughing. No I pushed my emotions back, it was time for some more revenge.

Some kid with a baby-face and blonde hair came over to me. He smiled at me, his eye filled with lust. I studied him, looking back to see he'd just been flirting with some girl named Jessica who seemed to be the school gossip. I was right outside the main building.

"Hello, I'm Mike Newton I'm betting your the new girl?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Bella" I said, from what he was thinking I knew he wanted to touch me and taint me with his disgusting human teenie dick. I raised my brows.

"I- eh..." He was staring at the cleavage my shirt shown. My blazer/coat folded in my hands.

"Uh huh. Well Mike, for future reference." I said leaning closer, he was in a daze. "I'm not a porn magazine. Stop eying me like you just won the fucking porn lottery" I whispered lowly. I cringed when I saw he was aroused.

"Ugh" He groaned.

"Nice wood" I chuckled, stalking inside the building. I shook my head as I received my schedule, glaring menacingly at Mrs. Cope. She was having a fantasy of my Jasper.

When I got into the hallway, I walked towards my first class. Italian, something told me I'd be enjoying it. The teacher was literally sex on legs. That was extreme for a human. He'd make one smoking hot vampire. Like if it weren't for Jasper or Caius for that matter I'd bend to his every fucking will.

"Nice" Edward shifted nervously. The Cullen's were in the hall with me. The rest of the student body outside.

"Fuck" I grumbled, putting my mental shield back up.

"So I see you have Mr. Sex on legs for first period" Rosalie smirked. Emmett scowled. He'd obviously didn't like his mate talking about other men. I could see Rosalie was her own person, I could also see what she's always wanted most.

"Uh huh..." I shrugged.

"How'd you do that to Mike?" She smirked. I smiled.

"Easy, I didn't. I just used the lust he was giving against him. I could tell what he was thinking so I gave him a bit of what he wanted, with a little dominance and bitch" I winked.

"Oh we're going to get along just fine" She grinned. I shrugged.

I looked up to see exactly what I smelled. The human, who was Edward's singer. She'd come from the bathroom, I rolled my eyes.

I gazed into her eyes and she froze. Her eyes locked to mines. I could see how much she'd feared Edward as well as vampires in general. The only reason she hadn't booked it was because Edward gave her attention. He'd made her feel nice about herself and he was in general a hot guy _in _love with her.

"What are you doing?" Edward questioned.

"You surely are desperate for affection..." I muttered, narrowing my gaze.

"You really don't like humans do you?" Emmett whispered to low for human ears. I shook my head 'no'.

"This should be a fun year" He grinned. Rose smacked him in the head.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. My smile brightened.

"Hmm... pain inflicts some pretty dirty thoughts Emmett" He bursted into laughter, his guffaws loud.

"Uh huh..." He said.

"Have you told Rose about the prominent domination you seek?" I questioned, Rose perked up at this.

"Not yet" He shrugged.

"It'll strengthen the bond and also affirm your status as dominator in your relationship, until you piss her off severely and she turns you into submissive Sally" I grinned.

"So who's in Mr. Sex on leg's class?" I asked.

"I am" The human spoke. I looked at the vampires.

"Jasper, Alice and me" Rose said. I nodded.

The bell rang and I opened the door, just as the teacher spun around. He looked at me his mouth forming an 'O' shape. I laughed silently at the way he responded.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan" I said. He was right about now having thoughts of bending me over his desk and fucking me into oblivion. I giggled at his thoughts.

"I..eh... Collin... ugh... Blake" He stuttered.

"Beh, è un piacere conoscerti. Devo dire che sei il mondano più allettante per prendere il mio occhio" He choked. I stepped a bit closer. "Dove mi siedo?" I purred. He coughed, his thoughts and feelings coming off lusty. I gave him the lure smile.

"Jasper Hale" He croaked out. I tilted my head, perplex at the image of him taking me in front of the class played in his mind. I smiled widely, winking at him I sat beside my severely pissed mate. He was trying his best to keep calm.

Rosalie was snickering, whilst Alice kept thinking of ripping my limbs apart.

"Hmm... I think my breasts are my most acquired assets. Don't you Mr. Blake" He looked like a deer in tail lights. His thoughts all filled of lust.

"I... erm.. They're quite lovely. Ms. Swan" He said, turning quickly. No doubt from my caveman of a mate's glare.

"Bella!" Jasper said, warningly. I smiled at him.

"What?" I pouted. "Alice was the one thinking of ripping them off" I giggled. She glared at me.

Rosalie finally lost it, falling out of her chair. She was laughing so hard. Mr. Blake was a very handsome human, though I hated all humans. I wasn't naive enough to deny he wasn't hot because he was. The thought of screwing an older man arousing me. Jasper whipped his head in my direction and gripped the table.

As class went on, Mr. Blake had his eyes on me as much as he could. Every time he caught Jasper's gaze he'd look away but he was hooked to me. I was like an addiction. My Lure bring his drug.

"Ms. Swan would you mean handing these forms out?" I nodded.

"I would _love _to" I purred, as I made my way to take the papers from him. I had the human male's attention as I passed out the paper. I decided to push Jasper over the edge. I _tripped _the paper's falling. I bent down to get the paper, giving a little show to Mr. Blake. I handed out the last paper. Jasper was shaking. He glared at me.

I giggled at him. I knew the more pissed he was, the more dominant he would be. And boy did I want him dominant. The thought had me dripping with anticipation. He was one sexy little fiend. At the end of class Mr. Blake rushed down the hall finally having had enough of his hard-on. Rosalie and I were cracking up for three periods straight until lunch.

I sat with the Cullen's between Edward and Rose.

"Yeah, he nearly had a heart attack when she bent over" Rosalie had venom in her eyes. I shook my head.

Jasper had just reached the cafeteria. He sat by Emmett.

"Who knew little sis had it in her?" Emmett laughed. "Maybe she could rile up virgin Edward" Jasper was pissed, I could feel it.

"Virgin?" I cocked my head at Edward who if he could would have blushed. I eyed him.

"Huh... seems little Edward doesn't have such a virgin mind" I giggled.

"Lemme guess he's screwing Angela against the table?" Alice snapped. I shook my head.

"More like Suzy the seductress" I winked at him. He tensed a bit.

"Really Eddie? Your sister?" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at him, he had similar thoughts though he might not act on them. Edward was different.

"I... come on if you thought seductive Bella in a temptress outfit was good. Wait till you've seen her naked" He said, honestly. A cry is what had our heads snapped up. Jasper stormed off, the thin thread he'd been holding onto snapped.

"You're horrible!" Angela directed towards me.

"I am?" I smiled, sweetly.

"Yes you are. You're nothing but a slutty whore!" She screamed. Everyone in the cafeteria stared in silence. I stood, stalking towards her. I stood inches from her face.

"I'm far from a whore. I'm a woman with the ideal body men visualize and want. I do not however open my legs for randoms or anyone but my man" I said, deadly. "Just because you've forgotten your respect doesn't mean you can speak to me how you feel" I snarled.

"I am not Edward, nor Alice nor Rosalie" I said. "I won't act like I like you because I don't. I'm not afraid of you because you spit a few insults and suddenly feel confident. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to break me and I assure you that's not possible" I said, venomously. I left the cafeteria following my mate.

I found him twenty miles south of the school. He was pissed and I knew I was in the presence of Major. I walked close to him, stopping just in front of him.

"I understand your need for revenge, Darlin'. But don't you _ever _do that again" Referring to the shit storm of flirting I'd done. "I will not allow you to disrespect me or yourself! like that again!" He barked. I was so wet, I was dripping down my thighs. His anger fueling my lust.

"As much as I want you baby" I whimpered, as he pressed me into him. "It's too soon. Give me some time, and maybe I went to far. But it was funny as hell as well as fun" I smiled, back at the fun memories.

**JPOV**

"Esme and Carlisle want to meet you officially. Will you at least allow them that?" I asked. She nodded.

We were outside of school. I'd stuck by her side all day. Since we'd had all the same classes, which I was happy about. I felt a little happiness when she asked me to drive with her. I waved at the Cullen's and headed towards my home.

"Hello Bella" Esme greeted, as everyone settled in the living room. Edward went to take a seat in front of Bella and I growled. He scoffed, sitting down.

"He was messing with you, so light up" Bella bumped me.

"Hello, Esme, Carlisle" She said.

"It's very wonderful to meet you all without me having to be on the boss bit- y side" She folded her hands in her laps, she glared at Alice.

"Knock it off" Edward said, his eyes boring into Alice's I could tell by Bella and his mood she was messing with them in her mind.

"It's fine Eddie. She'll be dealt with soon enough. I suppose a coven such as this hasn't dealt with such disobedience and disrespect." Bella said, in her Captain voice. Oh, Fuck... "Usually the coven leader distributes punishment. It's obvious Carlisle doesn't believe in it. Though I do" My mate said. I sent her calm and love. She rolled her eyes at me.

Her phone buzzed and I looked down as she unlocked it, answering the phone.

_"I'm Heading over to Port Angeles with the girls and the big doofuses wanna come?" Jane was excited._

She smirked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a bit busy, maybe later? Tell Alec I'd like to speak with him privately when he comes back. Make sure everyone clears the area, we have some things to discuss" Bella told her.

Not long after did she get a reply.

_"He said no problem. By the way I've never seen Caius so mopey. My god, you'd think he's lost his dick the way he's acting. Heidi and Renata think it's romantic. What you said to him last night, well. Eh. This morning really got him thinking I guess. He's asking one Heidi for help on making it up to you. Funny right?" Jane laughed. _Which shocked us all except Bella.

"Jane?" Bella said innocently.

_"Yes?" _

"Somethings wrong" She stated.

_"Are you alone?" _

"No"

_"I think it's best you go somewhere so we can talk privately" _

"It's _him _isn't it?" I knew right away.

_"Yes, it seems he's even more intrigued by your abilities" _

"Who's with Caius?" I questioned.

_"Eh... Heidi and Demetr-" She stopped, gasping. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!" _

"Jane?" She said.

_"He's alone Bella..."_

"Where the hell is Renata?"

_"She went ahead with Felix and Alec"_

"Where is Vladimir?"

_"Close, according to a nomad" _

"Demetri, get your ass back over there!" Bella ordered. "Get Aro and Marcus out of there, the last thing we need is-"

_"He's gone!" Heidi screeched. _

"Jane stay with Aro. Tell Alec and Felix to go ahead with Demetri. I want him found! If anything so much as happens to him I will personally kill you Heidi!" Bella snapped, hanging up the phone.

She sped over to the door, I stopped her.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"I'm..." She was angry.

"Bella..." I said. I knew she wanted Caius to be found. "I'll help you, even if it's to help _Caius_"

"Not Caius, Jasper. Marcus. Caius can hold himself against the Romanians but Marcus won't. He'll let them kill him without a fight"

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"He lost his mate, he wants more than anything to be put out of his misery" She said.

"We'll help you" I said.

"Fine, but Ms. Negative has to stay. I'm two circuits short from blowing and I won't be held accountable for my actions, when she's the one causing them" She left the house, as soon as she'd spoken. Everyone but Alice following her.

We met Demetri, Felix, Alec and Renata in the field. Caius was there and he was severely pissed off, barking at the pair of them. Bella saw all she needed to know what had happened. Caius had Demetri in a death grip. None of them fighting him off, because of his status as King of the vampires.

Bella rushed over to his side, she grabbed his wrist and stared into his eyes. Heartbreak, filling her. I knew she'd never really liked people, she just tolerated them. When she liked them or even loved them and that bond was broken she was a wreck. The last time it happened was when her mother died.

"Caius, let go" She said. He was beyond angry. She moved closer, her grip on him tightening. "I know you're upset but it's not entirely their fault. We both know the Romanian's have been looking for a reason to take you guys out. They're mostly to blam-"

She paused, realization hitting her. "No one was supposed to know you guys were here. Only the senior Guard" She pondered out loud.

Edward's head snapped towards the direction of the house, Bella looked at him.

"That bitch!" She screeched, throwing Demetri and Caius out of her way. She sped for the house.

"Stop her! She's going to kill her Jasper!" Esme screamed.

"She had an innocent man killed. If anyone intervenes they will be sorry" Aro spoke, his voice cold. I knew just by the look alone he'd now hated Carlisle.

We all rushed towards the house. Bella was beyond pissed off, pacing outside. She glared at the Guard. Captain was in control.

"I want her found and I want her found now!" Her tone making everyone flinch. I couldn't help but feel lust. "You will bring that bitch to me, I want her alive in front of me. Because once she is she'll pay!"

They disbanded. Leaving Caius, Aro, Jane, Alec and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Please, Bella don't kill our daughter" Carlisle and Esme begged. She glared at them.

"She's just killed the man I'd proudly wish to call my father. Betraying not only me but my friends. She's been given a chance and she basically spat in my face leaving a Fuck you with it!" She snarled.

"We're going back to Volterra. All of the Cullen's are coming, whether they like it or not. Do to Carlisle and Esme's mind set on helping their daughter." Aro said. I knew Bella sent him their thoughts. Caius spun on his heels and sped off.

Aro, Jane and Alec went after him.

"Bella-"

"Not now, I don't... I can't" She was back.

"He'd helped me when I lost you. Of course there was Caius but Marcus understood how I felt. He didn't stand a chance. It wouldn't have mattered if he had fought back..." Her heart breaking. I held her in my arms.

"When I look into Alice's eyes and see the betrayal I will end her. I won't make it painless either..." She said, her emotions now stoic. She got into her car and headed for her land.

I growled. "She's not going to give up until the people who've done this or even helped are all burnt to ashes" I shouted.

"I warned her!" I yelled, looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"I fucking warned you two!" I roared.

"You have never done a good job of controlling her, because she can see the future? That makes no difference. She's a manipulator, Bella's just confirmed it and to make matters worst. Her heart is broken, shattered. I hurt her and now this... She's shut down and that can only mean one thing... Her dominant, murderous ego Captain will make an appearance. She just did and that was a warning not a full show"

"Alice had unleashed the beast" I muttered.

"I'll kill her!" Rosalie snapped. Carlisle glared at her. Oh, Fuck you!" She spat.

"I was your first born daughter. Your venom runs in my veins and you continually chose to be played by that stupid bitch, ignoring me and Emmett's intuition. You've never valued our opinions and for that. We fault you guys for making her even worser than she already was" Rosalie walked off.

"I agree with Rosalie" Emmett, said taking off into the house. Edward followed, I didn't even spare a look at Esme or Carlisle.

* * *

**A/N: I am so glad to post this story. I had a dream about this scenario... weird right?**

**Review and tell me what you think if you like it?**

**Who you love, who you hate?**

**your views, opinions. **

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen?**


	2. Release, The Beast

**Chapter Song: Fall Asleep By: Us The Duo**

_We're just lovers we're just lovers  
Under the covers under the covers  
We got each other each other now  
We're just lovers we're just lovers  
Under the covers under the covers  
We got each other each other now  
Woah yeah woah oh yeah  
Woah yeah woah oh yeah_

_I just want to fall asleep_  
_I just want to fall asleep_  
_I just want to fall asleep_  
_Inside your arms_  
_Inside your arms_  
_Inside your arms_  
_Inside your arms_

**_Carissa Rae & Micheal Alvarado _**

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched as the guard finished decorating the Forks home. It was done in a modern style the living room had a baby blue and cream theme going on, as for the kitchen it was space-tech. Jane had decided to put a pool out back for some reason, I liked the scalding hot water, it's calming. So here I was, leaning against the pool wall, my eyes shut and I focused on Alice.

_Alice was running through a town at full speed, the night was still young and it was just after dusk. She was in a town, it was snowing the flakes weren't falling yet. The ground was fifteen inches deep with snow and there was a statue in the town center. It was made of stone and there was gold on the bottom. _

_She stopped just in front of a club, alleyway. She went to the back entrance, blurring past the bouncer's by the back door and leapt onto the building, sliding in through the bathroom window. She hopped down, there were four women in the bathroom. She went straight for the one by the sinks and she pounced on her, slamming the young girl into the wall and going for her jugular.  
_

_She bared her teeth, much to the girl's fright and sunk her teeth into the golden flesh, that was the girl's. The girl screamed out, but couldn't be heard over the loud music. Thought eh three other girls whom were in the bathroom heard it. Two dismissed it, one not caring and the other too busy using the restroom. The third girl rushed out the stall and jumped on Alice. _

_Alice snapped her head back and threw the girl into the second girl's stall. Both girls screaming their head off. Alice finished draining the girl she'd started on before pouncing on the not-so-brave third girl. She ripped off the third girl's legs and shoved her immobile, bloody body away as she sunk her teeth into the second girl's neck. Draining her effectively, her eyes darkened even more from the sensual feeling she got. _

_Her arousal was coated by the sweet blood, that was flowing however wonderfully into her mouth. She dropped the second girl's motionless, limp body and bursted into the first girl's stall. She grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to where the third girl lay in horror, watching the horrific events taking place. Alice smiled- viciously at the girl. Her lips leaking blood and her teeth coated with the sweet substance. _

_She licked her lips and ran her long tongue over her teeth, she went straight for the first girl's neck. She drank and drank, her hands running up and down the petite girl's body. Alice found herself liking the girl's blood and body. The body reminding her of her own. She couldn't help but get aroused more than she had been. She ran her hands under the girl's dress and shoved her panties aside, toying with the frightened girls clit. _

_Alice scissored between the girl's thighs, working her clit and ghosting her fingers over her slit. Coating her fingers in the girl's juices. She bit down on the girl's neck harder and as she climaxed the blood got even sweeter, much to her liking. She grinned as the first girl's body fell limp-less to the ground. She smirked at the third girl whom she saved for last. _

_She bent down and snapped the girl in half, ringing her neck. As her head flew off and rolled out the door. A few patrons in the clubs hallway screamed, the head kept rolling until it reached the dance floor, where the dancing drunks and not-there yet patrons stopped what they were doing, screaming in terror. They fled for an exit. _

_Alice spun, looking in the window. She brushed off the blood of her face and smiled venomously in the mirror, fixing her short, pixie-like hair. Her eyes went from black to crimson red, in seconds. Not just dark blood red but blood bright. She smirked, pushing her breasts higher. She bent and picked up the fourth girl- whom was killed first- purse. She took out the girl's red lipstick and ran it over her lips. _

_"See you soon Isabella..." She winked. _

My eyes snapped open and I climbed out of the pool at full speed, calling the Guards.

They all appeared in front of me, I knew my eyes were extremely black and it probably scared them. I knew how terrifying I could be when I wanted to be or when I was severely pissed off and now I was severely pissed off.

"Alice was in Black Mountain, North Carolina last night. She left the bodies drained and dismembered, I need Heidi, Demetri and Felix to head over and take care of our problem" I said. They nodded.

"Anything else?" Felix questioned.

"Burn it to the ground, as for the witnesses. Kill them" I said.

"We have forty-eight hours before the F.B.I and Area 51 agents are called in to investigate what happened. I want the club gone." I said, with that the trio disappeared and left only Jane, Alec, Renata, Chelsea and Afton in their wake. "Jane, Alec, Renata take Aro hunting he needs it. Chelsea, Afton go hunting your eyes are entirely too dark, the last thing we need is you going on a blood-crazed killing spree through Forks" I said, they all left, Jane, Alec and Renata with Aro and Chelsea and Afton by themselves.

"You know, you're extremely sexy when in Commander Mode" I spun to see Caius, he was leaning against the back porch, column. It was the first time since Marcus's death he'd been outside. His skin sparkling. His eyes black, and his face void of emotion.

"How are you?" I asked, He chuckled. He sat on one of the many lawn chairs around the pool, I sat beside him.

"You know, I never really understood the concept of that saying. People ask you, when you're supposedly grieving but there's only two feelings you go through it's anger and sadness. You should know..." I took an unnecessary breath of air in.

"Yes, I do know. Though it's different for everyone Caius..." I took his hand in my own.

"Yes, well I can assure you all I feel is regret and anger. Regret for allowing Marcus to accompany me without our Guards and Anger for not being able to take everyone. I'm also very angry that Marcus just let them kill him..." He was pissed, I could feel that.

"I'm sorry, I know Marcus meant alot to you. He meant alot to all of us, especially me. He was the second of you all I could even tolerate- I remember when we first came across each other. I felt compelled to be around you, Marcus had nearly had a coronary, if it was possible" I shook my head, smiling.

"That was the bond we shared, we could always be mated you know..." Caius said, I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Please don't Caius" I said, shaking my head.

"I know" He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Aro's beyond frustrated. He showed me what he plans to do with Ms. Alice Cullen of Biloxi, Missouri. I can surely say, I'll love to see her head roasting on a silver platter" He said.

"Yeah, well that's something we all have in common. I don't think I can ever forgive nor forget what happened to Marcus, he didn't even get his full revenge on the werewolves whom killed Didyme. He killed the one whom killed her, but not the ones involved nor the ones whom tortured her... I-"

"I know you're thinking about what happened to you in your human life and what happened to her in her vampire life. Marcus chose not to fight and I'm forever pissed off at him, but I won't allow myself or most importantly you to feel guilt by his actions." He pulled me into his lap and I stared into his eyes, defeated. "You're going to go through with whatever you feel is necessary and I'll back you but don't let that feeling inside however small it is over rule you, Isabella" He purred.

"You need to hunt, so let me go shower and we'll go to Seattle. Alright?"

"Yes, Cara Mia" He said, kissing my cheek. I swallowed, as I climbed off his lap and sped for my room.

**JPOV**

Isabella hadn't been to school since Marcus's death two days ago. She was angry, I could understand. None of the Cullen's went to school and I didn't blame them, The guards were doing a hell of a job guarding the house and the movements of Carlisle and Esme.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked, sitting beside me on the sofa.

"Yeah..."

"No you aren't"

"So then why'd you ask, if you knew?" I asked.

"It's a thing called being COURTEOUS! Anyway, Emmett and I are going to see Bella. She's pretty cool, she promised to let me see her wardrobe. If it's anything like her outfits from school that first day and the day in the field. It's expected to be spectacular!" She said, excitedly.

"You really like her..." I observed. She nodded.

"She's a very nice girl. Plus she's technically my sister and I _LOVE_ her! We have so much in common, at first I thought I wouldn't like her, I didn't want to but she's really nice"

"Yes, she is when she wants to be" I smiled.

"You should come with. She needs you right now, even if she's angry with you. You're supposed to be her everything. Her friend, her lover, her confidant, her reason for living, her guider, her protector. You're everything to her as she is to you... She may want space, but you need to show her you're her mate and you won't let her go just because of a mistake you repeatedly made." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"I wasn't planning on it" I said.

"Lets go then!" Emmett shouted, as he blasted past us and out the front door. I chuckled, following after him. Rosalie right behind me, we made it to the Volturi home, which was actually beautiful. It mirrored our's, except there was a pool and a lot more rooms. I could understand the rooms but I wondered why they had a pool.

"Hey, Belly Beans" Emmett said. Bella and Caius came from the woods, Caius's eyes were bright red, Bella's the brightest of gold. Caius went into the house, not speaking to anyone but gave a nod to Bella.

"Hey, Em, Rose, Jazzy" She smiled, but I can tell by her emotions it doesn't quite match what she's feeling.

"Hi" Rose chirped.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She nodded.

"You can just go right in" She said to Rosalie and Emmett. I missed her and it had only been forty eight hours, hell I missed her the first ten seconds, even less if I was being honest. I loved her and I hated being apart from her, I wanted nothing more than to reclaim her and have her in my arms. I felt angered that she could be so free with Caius, don't get me wrong I'm glad she has him as a friend but not when he's persistently trying to take away what is supposedly and IS MINES!

The possessiveness was rolling off of me in waves, I could see Bella tense in the corner of my eyes. She was attuned to my feelings, emotions, my thoughts even if she didn't persistently check my mind, she just knew me. She was mines, all of her as I was hers and the fact that I betrayed her sickened even myself, as well as her. I knew she was disappointed in me, for lack of a better word. She'd seen my slip-ups and my reactions to the animal diet and I was sure she didn't care, she knew as well as I did how it felt to have blood lust pouring from many people around you.

She understood that I couldn't control it, unlike Edward whose continuous fuck-ups from his newborn rebellious stage, he read my thoughts and knew what compelled my screw-ups it was the whole family, with the exception of Carlisle who sent me into a crazed out to get blood state. It was hard being an empath and Bella knew very well how I felt, and even more with the fact that she was that and more.

"What's with the possessiveness and the anger?" She questioned, I knew she wasn't searching into my mind, she'd already told me how she felt about depriving me of my right. As her mate she felt it better if she could just trust me to tell her things, rather than look into things and show there was no trust. I wouldn't have cared either way, there was so much I wanted her to know, so much she'd missed over the year, so much I was willing to tell her and yet I remembered why I didn't want her to look in my mind and probably the main reason she didn't want to.

My escapades with Alice, it wasn't that I didn't love Alice, I did she was a great friend and she helped me out and that just grew, as a new animal feeder and out of the southern wars, I was new to society as a whole and she manipulated me. She used her gift as a seer to tear into me, she knew very well that I was mated and she knew because we'd been away from each other for so long how our bond had been weakened, the pain was unbearable and she told me I could make it go away.

The worst mistakes I had ever made was listening to Alice, I should have turned back around and went back for my mate that day in the diner , I shouldn't have listened to her. I should have fought more to protect her, to guard her instead of following her orders like a lovesick puppy. I didn't do my job as a mate to stand by her side no matter what, in death or everlasting life.

"Jasper" My name coming out of her mouth a soft whisper, her luscious, plump lips curved into a small smile. Her eyes bright and wide-like. Her hair wild and musked, from her previous hunting activities. She looked beautiful and graceful, blood no where to be seen on her hour-glass figure. She could always manage to stay clean during hunts, though sometimes she'd release her feral beast and get real messy. I groaned, willing the images of Bella fighting a Lion or a Tiger or even a Bear in the forest, her clothes ripped to shreds, her teeth and lips covered in animal blood her eyes darkened and lust clouding over her.

"Jazz" She whispers, placing her hands in minds. She pulled me to sit with her on a boulder, we were maybe a good fifteen miles away from the house. She looked at me with sad eyes, I was projecting. I sighed, taking a calming breath, I focused on her face, her beautiful eyes that used to hold doe brown. The color I'd missed the chance to see...

"I won't ask how you are coping..." I started, rubbing circles on the backs of her hands. "Because we both know what you're feeling and it's the type of feeling I really wished you weren't feeling what you're feeling. I wish I could take away your pain, and I could you could but we both know that would be false and you'd be feeling something un-genuine which would prolong the hurt..." I kissed the palm of her hands, one by one.

"J-"

"Humor me, Bella" I said, cutting her off.

The Major was out full force now and she knew it. Never had he been so frustrated, angry and POSSESSIVE!

"We're mates and it's ridiculous to be distant from each other when we could have each other again. I hate this, I hate knowing you're so close and not being able to claim you as mines again. I hate knowing I hurt you, I also hate this whole situation..." I said, purring. She was staring at me, her eyes wide. She couldn't find it in herself to even blink a lash.

"I love you, I'm here for you, I'll be here for you, I'll always be here for you. You're mines as I am yours, we belong together like two pots on a kettle, two peas in a pod, two halves in a whole and a broken heart waiting to be merged into one" With each sentence, I inched closer to her. She was panting - not by choice but by habit. Her eyes and mines locked into a gaze, our lips nearly centimeters away, her warmth instilling my warmth.

"I understand your resolve, your pain, your betrayal and I _KNOW _that you need time, but we're mates and this isn't the thirteenth century anymore, we were made for each other, you're mines as I am yours and I won't lose you, nor put up with the ridiculousness that is us skipping around the actual solution" I was so close her labored breaths were melding with my own. Pure habits, we both had picked up ever since we'd met. _  
_

"You want to hate me, but you can't. You want to disentangle yourself from our bond but you don't really want to, you're love-struck and you're torn and Caius is persistently trying to catch your affections whether it be consciously or not. He wants you, loves you, trusts you. He can give you three things, Love, Trust and Friendship. I can give you that and much more" I said, her non-beating heart could have beated repeatedly by the emotions she was sending out.

"I was made to be anything you want, as you were for me. We're it for each other Bella. We're not just mates, we're Soul mates, we both know any mating couple could leave each other but not soul mates. Soul mates are sealed until death and we both know that. We're it for each other until death do us part..." I pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth.

"So tell me _Isabella_, do you fancy me dying in order for you to be with your second choice? Your plan B?" I questioned, lust was fogging the air around us. She was doing her best to keep her resolve, but I could feel it slipping away little by little. "Because I can assure you, nothing will feel as good as being with your soul mate, we both know that" She was a thin thread away from snapping.

My hands roamed over her body, slowly trailing her stomach, her lower abdomen, her waist. I could smell her arousal and I could see how dark her hooded eyes were. She was almost completely overcome by love and lust on her own terms. I slid my hand to her neck and caressed my mark, she shuddered, squeezing her legs together, tightly. I moved my other hand and lifted her hand to her mark on my neck. She'd been the only other woman to ever mark me lovingly, sexually. Never Alice, nor Maria or anyone for that matter.

"Do you feel the electricity, the jolts, the spark between us. That'll never happen with anyone ever! You're Mines! Feel the connection, the love, the lust, the everlasting emotions between us both. That's ours, it belongs to us only. You'll never feel this with anyone ever, it will never be like this with anyone else. It won't even be close" I growled, running my tongue over my mark. She snapped, her resolve gone and her eyes holding the most feral, most wild look she could manage to possess.

The Major left me and I let go of Bella leaving her on the boulder, I went for a quick hunt.

**BPOV**

I had never seen the Major like that before, I knew just how dangerous and possessive and all the more fuck hot and lustful he could be but it had never been to this point ever, he was right. I was his, no matter how hard I tried to fight this, and it pissed me off.

I let out a thunderous growl as I made my way back to the house, I bypassed Caius's Junior Guards whom had no special gifts but could fight like those of the Southern Wars. I had on my infamous bitch glare, which had them cowering away from me and looking downcast. I was feeling murderous, all the anger and resentment I'd been trying to keep down had been released all thanks to The Major, The Captain was now here full force and I couldn't stop her from taking over.

"Someone's pissed off" I turned and stared at Caius who was perched against his door, he looked bored and somewhat annoyed. I knew he knew I was with Jasper or should I say The Major. I couldn't help but feel a heavy coat of arousal at the way he was growling and purring at me, thought I was angry at him well not really The Major, Jasper. I couldn't help but jump for joy inside at the fact our bond was starting to strengthen and we hadn't even claimed each other yet.

I wanted more than anything for Jasper and I to be together again as if nothing had happened, but it wouldn't be like that for a while. Not until the Pixie Bitch was gone, I didn't want nor need her around me anytime in the near future unless it was to have her head on a pike and watching as her incapacitated form burned into ash. It was no secret this hit home on so many levels, bringing back memories of my human life.

"I'm fine, Caius" I said, in a bored tone. He chuckled, darkly.

"If you actually think you're fooling me, you've obviously lost touch with reality, Isabella" He said, tauntingly and playful.

"You know, it's not a good thing to antagonize an already scorned woman" I said, tilting my head, staring at him.

He grinned. "Ah. Captain, it's been a while since I've met your acquaintance"

"You know-" That was when I fully took in Caius's form, his chest bare, his abs well-defined and water droplets moving down his porcelain skin. He had on slacks, with a slim belt around his waist. It was obvious he had just came out the shower and was getting dressed when I passed his room, he always loved to mess with my control when he knew I was near.

He chuckled, his eyes sparkled and his lips pulled into a smirk. He'd caught me red handed ogling him, his Adonis body too perfect for even myself. He looked like pure sin, which is what he was. A sin, Jasper/The Major was my mate and I was here eye-fucking another man, though to be quite honest it was a natural instinct due to my sexual suppression.

I cleared my throat, willing my eyes to move from his exposed skin. "You-" I growled, blowing past him and grabbing his shirt. I helped him into it, buttoning the buttons, so fast I nearly ripped them off. I sighed in relief as his chest was covered and I raised my eyes to his face. The Captain had disappeared and I was back in control.

"You're going to go to hell one of these days, Caius" I said, frostily. He laughed, putting on his suit jacket and pushing his red handkerchief into the pocket. I growled lowly at him, he was being extra flirty and I knew that was just his way of dealing with his Brother's departure from our existence, he'd pushed his grief back and zeroed in on his quest for me.

"Oh but what fun it will be when I land there for, having being in your company" He said, his breath on my cheek. I was so attuned to my humanistic traits, as were many vampires - who could blame us? It was a sticky habit that didn't seem to quite get the gist of being broken. I blinked.

Caius's eyes darkened and he pushed me back onto his plush bed, his knees on either side of my hips. His eyes were black but not with thirst, with lust. I knew exactly why, Rose and Emmett were going to face Jane's wrath for defiling the young one's room. I chuckled, slightly. I was brought back to the norm when I felt his hands on my southern border.

His lips on my collarbone, his white hair a curtain around his face. I squirmed under his grip, as his hands descended lower and he started to unbutton my dress shirt, his lips placing kisses on my stomach as he went lower and lower. He stopped once he reached eye level with my center which was still wet for Jasper, I couldn't help but feel sickened to the core. I felt like I was betraying Jasper, I felt as though I was betraying myself.

I shut my eyes and thought back to earlier, the way Jasper touched me, the way he spoke to me. The way his eyes were dark, clouded with lust, love and possessiveness. He was a vision, he was Zeus himself, Ares. A mixture of the most beautiful and terrifying Greek Gods. My eyes shot open as I realized he had my dress pants almost to my knees.

My hands shot up and I gently pushed him off. Fixing my clothes, damn him to hell! No spark, No electricity, all there was was lust and that wasn't even fully all Caius's, because it may have been his hands on me, over me, trailing over my soft but hard skin but I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. I knew Caius face was stone cold and I knew very well he was pissed. I could feel it and I felt bad for causing him anger and pain.

He wasn't my love though, he loved me because we were friends. He was my companion, basically a Plan B which was what Vampires called it. If you ever lost your Soul mate, you'd always have someone out there who could fill the void somewhat. So you wouldn't always be alone, a companion was simply a vampire or human whom could fill you desires whether they be sexually or not.

The only difference was, you could never act on the companion bond, only when both parties soul mates were indisposed could they engage in action. The pain from steadying yourself with a companion when your mate was alive was too hard a pain to go through, I'd seen it second hand and it wasn't something I would want to go through no matter how fondly I thought of Caius.

Jasper would always be MINES and I would ensure that. If only I could simply just say it instead of being ignorant and angry, after all I'd never been able to stay mad when Jasper was concerned, but that didn't mean I wouldn't let him earn his keep. I gave Caius an apologetic look before leaving his room, I leaned against the closed door and shut my eyes.

I sensed him.

"I see the realizations hit" He said, I stared into Jasper's eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "Can I take you on a date before we leave for Volterra?" He questions. I nodded, cocking my head to the side. He smiled at me, happily. I took his hand and led him to my bedroom on the other side of the corridor. I was thankful it was a few rooms down from Caius. I could still feel his rage and reluctance to accept my rejection.

"We'll do Fuckward's era courting, no claiming or marking until I feel you've earned it!" I said, venomously as I sat on my bed, removing my shoes.

"I can deal with that, as long as we don't do the whole friends/mates thing" He said with disdain, his nose wrinkled. I grinned.

"I'm going to be quite the hard courtee" I smirked.

"And I will be the perfect courter, because I tend to have you claimed and mines in no time" He smiled, kissing my cheek.

I sighed, flopping onto the bed and groaning in annoyance. I didn't know who was worse, Rosalie and Emmett or the other Guard's or Sulpicia and Aro for Cripes sake! Jasper was obviously affected by the lust that was being poured around this house, and in this room. I was aroused as well as he. I had control, it was hanging by a thin thread but it was control none the less. I pulled Jasper down and laid in his arms, exhaling as I felt the familiar spark run through me. I felt safe in his arms.

Wanted, loved and for the utmost. His.


End file.
